


Surprise for Christmas

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Cliche fluff, F/M, Fluff, but you know it's christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Riley had been working on this surprise since September, she had finally gotten a chance to get both of their families together since they had moved to Philadelphia the previous year.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Surprise for Christmas

"It never not been a tradition Lucas!" Riley exclaimed as she looked at their family sweaters.

"I know that Riley but it's too small now," Lucas looked at his wife.

"Did you just call me fat?" The brunette looked over at the man.

"No! I would never but it shrunk in the laundry," the man sighed.

"Then we new ones."

"The day before Christmas?"

"It's the only way we can have a great Christmas," Riley folded her arms. In reality she had bought an identical ones to their family sweaters and pretended that they were all ruined.

Riley had been working on this surprise since September, she had finally gotten a chance to get both of their families together since they had moved to Philadelphia the previous year.

Maya and Josh had promised to set everything up while she got Lucas out of the apartment without looking suspicious.

"Please Lucas. I needed a new one anyways," the brunette gestured to her six month baby belly.

"Are you playing the baby card? That's just evil," Lucas pulled his wife into his arms.

"But it's working."

"Alright. We can go but at any sign that you're getting too tired we're coming home."

"Only if I get a pretzel before we come home."

Riley had to admit walking around trying to find any sweaters that looked remotely alike was proving a difficult task but it was keeping Lucas preoccupied.

If she was being honest her back was starting to hurt a little bit but it wasn't so bad. But the extra few pounds on her front weren't helping the situation.

"Riles what about these?" Lucas held up two sweaters that were actually the same design and one of them looked to be from the maternity section of the store they were at.

"I like them," Riley smiled as she reached into her bag and texted Maya to see if everyone was in place.

_All set for Operation: surprise Huckleberry_

"Who are you texting?" Lucas asked her while they waited in line to ring up their sweaters.

"Maya. She wanted to know what I thought about her gift to Josh," Riley replied smoothly. As much as it pains her to admit but all her years of friendship with Maya had improved her ability to lie.

"I thought she got his gift weeks ago?"

"She did but she's second guessing herself. You know those two have had a complicated relationship."

"Next in line!"

"Finally! I don't know why I let you talk me into going out on Christmas Eve," Lucas complained as the couple made their way to the register.

"Because you love me and as my husband and future father you are obligated to make me happy," Riley smiled as the man paid for the sweaters and they headed to the door to the store.

"Yeah yeah," the man grumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Name one thing wrong with the name 'Moon'," Riley challenged her husband as they reached the front door of their apartment.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I don't want our son to grow up and be picked on," Lucas argued as he put the key into its slot.

"It's a girl and I think Moon is a perfectly good idea," the brunette threw her hands around.

"Yeah like the Knicks losing in the third round of the finals last year?"

"You leave my Knicks out of this!"

"Just stating a fact honey."

Lucas finally opened the door to the apartment and walked into it full of all their family and friends.

"What is going on?" Lucas asked as he looked at his wife.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a party that your wife put together before you bad mouthed her Knicks," Riley put her coat on the coat rack by the door and went to hug her mother and her mother in law.

"You invited my parents?" Lucas smiled as he went to hug his own mother. "Who's taking care of Pappy Joe?"

"Pappy Joe is doing just fine," the man in question appeared next to his grandson.

"What? I thought you were sick?" Lucas hugged the older man.

"Not at all. Just a clever lie your wife thought up while she was getting this all set up."

"Riley?" The blonde looked to find his wife talking to her best friend.

"Yes Lucas?" The brunette answered back.

"You wanted me to get out of the apartment today."

"I sure did."

"And you invited everyone we care about to celebrate Christmas."

"Sounds about right."

"Are there anymore surprises that you have for me?"

"Just one. You know that envelope we were saving until we could get everyone together?" Riley pulled out said envelope from their OB/GYN. They had made a promise to hold off on finding out the gender until they could get everyone together. They even gave the envelope to Maya to hide from them.

"You wanna open it now?" Lucas asked looking at the white object.

"I don't see why not. We're surrounded by the people we love most and getting ready to add to that list. I don't see any other reason not to," Riley flipped the envelope over.

"I don't see anything wrong with that logic."

Riley smiled as Lucas sat down next to her as she carefully pulled out the piece of paper within.

_Coming in March, Baby Boy Friar!_

"Don't leave us in suspense!" Auggie exclaimed from the couch where he was seated next to Ava.

"It's a boy," Lucas said proudly as he turned the sonogram around.

"You so owe me!" Josh held his hand out to his girlfriend.

"Maya! You made a bet?" Riley looked at her best friend.

"I was counting on some huckleberry genes to fail me," the blonde dug out the ten dollar bill from her pocket and placed it in her boyfriend's hand. Before she could pull her hand away Josh pulled her into a kiss.

"Well I for one am having a great Christmas," Lucas looked down at the picture again.

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas Lucas," Riley leant over and kissed her husband on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Riley."


End file.
